


Waking Up in Vegas

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, also some things don't happen, and Things happen, fluffy fluff fluff, he's a good guy, mostly because of dongwoo, woogyu gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun had a wild night last night. It would be great if he could remember it.</p><p>Oh hey! Look! Sunggyu's in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: if you could do a top!hyun with woogyu waking up married (vegas or not up to you) and if you could add your own twist to their reaction.
> 
> A/N: I don't really cross /that/ line, but I hope that this is acceptable. Also I don't know if there's a twist, but I tried my best to at least bring the fluff.

Light, there was far too much of it for Woohyun’s liking, and it was far too bright. He didn’t have to open his eyes to register the hot Nevada sun beating down on him through the window. He must’ve forgotten to close the curtains last night, which was believable judging by the raging headache that he now had. He was hung-over, which meant he had gotten himself into a drunken stupor last night.

Woohyun only hoped that his coworkers would take the phrase “Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,” to heart. Especially that son of a b*tch with a loud mouth and a loose tongue, who told their entire company every single secret that Woohyun had ever divulged to him.

Why does Woohyun talk to him again? Who knows.

But if this trip to the international convention was successful and their small animation company got absorbed into Disney, there was a possibility that Woohyun could get transferred to America and spend the rest of his days in California. And best of all, he’d never have to see the face of that tiny-eyed, big-nosed…

“Ngh! It’s too bright. Turn out the lights.”

…Jerk-face who was laying right next in bed with him right now!

“ACK!” Woohyun yelped, rolling out of the bed and away from his coworker. Once his body slammed against the floor, he backed up against the wall, covering his body with the sheet he had pulled off with him.

Which in the long run, didn’t end up to be a good idea because the man in the bed was completely naked.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GET OUT OF MY BED AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!” Woohyun shouted, now lifting up the sheet and placing it over his head. It was hot underneath the blanket and smelled like…awful, but his cheeks were even hotter. He did not need to give the other any more office gossip than he already had now.

“SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU—“ Thump. “OW!” It sounded like the other had also fallen off the bed.

Woohyun carefully lowered the sheet so that he could check up on the other. His coworker had grabbed the duvet cover and tried to cover himself up with it the best that he could. His cheeks were even redder than his own. _Good_ , Woohyun thought. It was good if they were both freaking the f**k out. It would be strange and suspicious if one of them woken up in this precarious situation all calm and collected. But now he could be sure of one thing: last night they were both wasted. And that made Woohyun feel infinitely better that he didn’t make a fool of himself alone.

But it didn’t mean that he wanted to stay in this room much longer than he needed to be. He wrapped the sheet around him and began looking for anything that he could throw onto his body so that he could get out. But all that was his were the clothes from last night strewn on the ground. This room…”This isn’t my room?” Woohyun asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“No shit,” the other retorted. He was now dressed in pants and buttoning up his shirt. “What happened last night?”

Woohyun groaned as he gathered his things. Of course the other would want to try to remember when all Woohyun wanted to do was try to forget and act like it never happened. “Does it really matter, Sunggyu-ssi?” Woohyun argued, pulling on his boxers under the sheet.

“Don’t you want to know?” Sunggyu responded and sat on the bed, staring at the wall blankly.

“No, I want to forget,” Woohyun answered as he pulled on his pants with a grunt.

“Why?”

Woohyun stopped from buckling his pants and glanced up at the other. Sunggyu was looking straight at him now. And he looked…hurt?

Woohyun’s languid and pained mind couldn’t even begin to process why it did. But he did have one reason to offer: “Because if everything goes well, we’ll never see each other again.”

“That’s right,” Sunggyu muttered. Woohyun looked for the other after he pulled his undershirt on. Sunggyu was now laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Well, that was weird. Sunggyu was acting sad and the complete opposite of what Woohyun felt and expected the other to feel. Didn’t they annoy each other? Weren’t they some sort of rivals? Wasn’t Sunggyu the Dwight to Woohyun’s Jim? (because Woohyun was obviously cuter and pulled pranks and Sunggyu was a tattle-tale and a boot-licker)

But they did wake up in bed together, so that said otherwise. _Sunggyu’s right_ , Woohyun thought to himself and would never admit out loud. They had to figure out what happened last night because there was obviously something more. There was something more underlying everything.

Woohyun sat down at the desk chair in the room, hands folded and touching his pursed lips. “Okay so last night was the end of the convention…” he began trying to collect the details from last night. He really hoped that Sunggyu would pick it up from there because the details were already growing hazy in Woohyun’s mind.

“And we had just got the offer from Disney, so our boss decided to take us out for dinner,” Sunggyu filled in.

“We did?!” Woohyun gasped.

Sunggyu nodded. “And the boss named you to oversee the merger in California.” He let out a short laugh and clicked his tongue. “Do you really not remember?”

 _I’m beginning to_. The events from last night were slowly falling into place. “No, I do. I was happy,” he recalled. Then Woohyun scrunched his face, thinking deeply. His eyes landed on the other. “But I was also sad.” The same bittersweet feeling that washed over him last night began seeping in again.

A different feeling must have overcome the other. Sunggyu sat up and smiled to himself. They were both starting to remember. “Because of me,” he murmured.

“Yea, because of you.”

<3<3<3<3<3<3

Woohyun could see it clearly now. The dinner last night was forming in his mind. He was clinking his beer glass against all of his coworkers in celebration, all except for one. All except for the resigned man next to him, staring at his already drained glass.

At that moment, he began to wondered why he was even sitting next to Sunggyu, if the other was going to be a wet blanket for the entire evening. He wondered why he always sat next to Sunggyu at these dinners, and at meetings, during lunch in the breakroom…Hell, even their cubicles were right next to each other. Woohyun was prepared to mark it all up to habit and move on, but then he heard a sad sigh pass through Sunggyu’s lips. And Woohyun sighed right along.

Sunggyu automatically turned to the other and asked, “Do you _really_ have to go? Can’t Jinho leave? I hate Jinho.”

Woohyun laughed. “Everyone hates Jinho.” He then gave the other a little nudge. “Why are you sad? Are you going to miss me?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Eung,” Sunggyu quickly replied. His gaze met the other’s. He was serious. “You’re my best friend.”

“Mine too.”

Woohyun’s mouth realized it before his brain did. The reason why the always sat together was because it was fun. They always made dumb remarks to each other to make the other laugh. It was like a game: who could get the other to break out into laughter first and disrupt the meeting. And quite frankly, it was often a tie because as soon as one of them crumpled into a giggle fit, the other soon followed. And Woohyun kept telling Sunggyu all of his problems, secrets, and worries because Sunggyu was easy to talk to, and he gave good advice. In fact, it started to seem like Sunggyu only told their coworkers in order to make sure that his advice was good, or if there was better advice, or to warn them not to tick Woohyun off because he’d gotten into a minor fender bender that morning and was shaken by it. Woohyun was easily drawn to him, and vice versa. It was comfortable and felt natural.

Woohyun didn’t realize that they were best friends because it was quite different from his other friendships. First, they met through work. Second, they rarely saw each other outside of work. But they saw each other 40 hours a week plus overtime, those late nights in the animation studio. It was enough. That should’ve been enough. But that didn’t stop Woohyun from actually feeling excited whenever Monday rolled around so that he could pull the brilliant prank that he’d devised for Sunggyu over the weekend, which Sunggyu seemed to always anticipate.

Third, he was attracted to Sunggyu. Woohyun liked the straight lines of his face, like it was all drawn by a steady hand. It was easy for him to draw, and Woohyun often drew Sunggyu in silly comic strips that often ended up having the elder die in a miserable yet hysterical death and shared them around the office. Sunggyu had one framed on his cubicle wall. Woohyun had given it to him for Christmas. It was a drawing of him getting trampled to death by Santa’s reindeer, with a cheery “Merry Christmas <3” written across the bottom. It was Woohyun’s greatest work.

However, Woohyun reasoned that he liked Sunggyu’s face, body, and stuff from an artistic standpoint, and he never fully realized the extent of his crush until now.

Now when he realized that he hadn’t thought poorly of the other until it was starting to look like he was really going to move to California. So he then thought of Sunggyu as a rival, focused on the things that he disliked about him, and guarded his heart.

But now, looking at Sunggyu’s disheartened face, Woohyun was only reminded of the things that he liked.

While Woohyun was quickly processing that Sunggyu was not only his best friend but also his crush, Sunggyu filled in the silence that was forming between them, “Don’t go. I’ll have no one to talk to.” He paused to take a shot of whatever had just been handed to them. Woohyun did the same. Sunggyu winced at the taste and sucked in the air sharply through his teeth. “Yah, don’t leave me alone with Dongwoo. He’s crazy, and I can’t understand him sometimes,” Sunggyu threatened pointing at Woohyun’s face, threateningly.

Another shot.

“No one understands Dongwoo,” Woohyun spoke a bit louder than he should.

“Uh guys,” Dongwoo called out to them, sitting right across from them. “I can hear you. I’m right here.”

“What? I can’t understand you! Speak in Korean,” Woohyun teased him.

“Don’t worry. They practically shouted that everybody hates me earlier,” Jinho comforted Dongwoo, who was now slouched in his chair. “Those two were already tipsy at the cocktail hour.”

Dongwoo clicked his tongue. “Those two,” he murmured with a shake of his head. He then turned to Jinho next to him. “Should we cut them off?”

Jinho shrugged. “How bad can they get?”

<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Cam wif me!” Woohyun shouted through a lime slice wedged between his teeth.

“What?” Sunggyu asked, taking the slice out of the other’s mouth.

“Come with me to California,” Woohyun repeated with just as much urgency.

Sunggyu thought for a second as he sucked the juice out of the lime. He shivered at the sour taste and put it down. He then tried to play off the shiver as a shake of his head. “I can’t. Our boss needs me, and Disney doesn’t want me,” he replied sadly.

“Marry me.”

“WHAT?!”

Woohyun leaned in and whispered into the other’s ear so that the noise from the hotel’s bar couldn’t drown him out. “Marry me, then you’ll have to come along. They can’t refuse, if you’re my husband. It’ll be a couple hire.”

Sunggyu leaned back and laughed like it was one of their jokes exchanged during a meeting (except that Woohyun wasn’t laughing along this time). “You’re funny, but we can’t,” he finally replied. “It’s not even legal.”

“It is in America,” Woohyun retorted, not pleased at all how his impromptu proposal was received. “Gyu,” he leaned in again and placed a hand on the other’s knee and shook it. “We are in America. We are in Las Vegas. We can do it tonight!”

“You have a point,” Sunggyu admitted.

“So?” Woohyun urged him.

“So?” Sunggyu repeated, not yielding anything.

Woohyun huffed out of frustration. “So what do you say?”

Sunggyu thought for a moment, and then smiled. “Well, I’ve always wanted to marry my best friend.”

<3<3<3<3<3<3

After recalling that conversation, both of the men dropped their gazes to their hands. There were no rings. Both let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s not like it would’ve been honored anyways,” Sunggyu rationalized. Woohyun wondered if he was a bit disappointed too. “It’s still not legal in Korea, and it’d probably look suspicious anyways.”

“You have a point,” Woohyun admitted. They were probably stopped on their way to the little white chapel by their coworkers (most likely Dongwoo), and put them to bed. Or they were probably stopped at the chapel when they couldn’t file the paperwork. However, a smile still formed across Woohyun’s face. “But…” He sputtered to giggles.

“But?” Sunggyu challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“That obviously didn’t stop us from trying to consummate it last night.”

“Yah!” Woohyun nearly dodged the pillow that Sunggyu chucked at his head.  But before Woohyun could say anything else, even an apology, Sunggyu sped to the bathroom. “Ugh! I don’t feel good!”

The laughter died in Woohyun’s throat. He really hoped that the thought of both of them together didn’t send Sunggyu straight to the bathroom. But before he could listen through the bathroom door for Sunggyu’s reaction, his phone rang. He was getting a text.

Woohyun scrambled to retrieve his phone from his coat pocket. He mumbled the words under his breath as he read the text from Dongwoo:

“You didn’t make it to the chapel, but I still think that this most touching proposal I’ve ever seen.”

Dongwoo then sent a photo of Woohyun down on one knee, looking teary-eyed as he was speaking. And Sunggyu was staring intently at the other, ignoring the fireworks display behind them…and also ignoring Jinho next to him, watching and eating an ice cream cone.

Ding! It was another picture. Sunggyu had sunk down onto his knees while hugging Woohyun, who had his face buried in the other’s shoulder. And Sunggyu looked like he was yelling something happily, or laughing, or singing…it was hard to tell. And Jinho was still there with his ice cream.

Ding! One last picture, and it answered the doubts Woohyun had. They were both standing now and kissing each other. While his hands were place onto Sunggyu’s waist, Sunggyu’s arms were wrapped around the other more tightly. A wide grin spread across Woohyun’s face, especially after spotting that Jinho’s ice cream was now smashed in his face. It was a great time to be alive, sober and remembering.

His phone rang again, and Woohyun sadly had to tear his eyes away from that photo. “Jungyeop was touched by the proposal too! He said he’ll try his best to get Sunggyu to move with you out to California. He says that it shouldn’t be a problem because you guys make a great team. Also we’re leaving for the flight in an hour. I hope last night was fun!”

 _It was_ , Woohyun giggled to himself, exiting out of the text and looking at the photo again.

“So, um…” Woohyun whipped his head around to see Sunggyu at the doorway to the bathroom with his palm holding two gold rings. “I found these?” he said in an unsure voice.

Woohyun got up and took one ring from the other’s hand. “Don’t worry. Dongwoo said that he stopped us last night. These…” he held the ring in between his fingers. “…are nothing more than couple rings.”

“Do you still want it?” Sunggyu asked. It seemed that the elder had some doubts of his own.

Woohyun gave him a reassuring grin. “Yea, I still do. And you?”

Sunggyu closed his fist around the ring and smiled as well. “Yea,” he whispered.

Woohyun giggled at the other’s shy response and slipped the ring onto his finger. “Oh!” he gasped, watching the ring slip easily past his knuckle. “It’s too big.”

“Yea, I remember you saying something like, ‘Let’s grow old and fat together. And once our fingers are chubby and swollen from arthritis, the rings will finally fit,’” Sunggyu revealed, slipping his own ring on.

“You remember?” Woohyun asked. He was happy that Sunggyu knew that these were slightly more than couple rings and still wanted it nevertheless (but he’d doubt if either one of them would mention the proposal soon. It took them years to admit that they were best friends. Woohyun didn’t expect a sober love confession to come soon).

“Just a bit. Besides, it’s hard to forget such cheesy words,” Sunggyu teased. He shivered. “Aw! My toes are curling just thinking about it again.”

“You liked it,” Woohyun reminded him. He even had photo evidence to prove it.

“That’s because I like you,” Sunggyu retorted. Then he cleared his throat and walked past the other. “We gotta clean up. We have to leave soon.”

“Alright, alright,” Woohyun gave in. He then began taking off his shirt and headed into the bathroom. “I’m going to shower first,” he announced. Then he peaked his head out of the bathroom door and wiggled his eyebrows. “Unless you want to join me.”

“YAH!”

This time the pillow hit him squarely in the face. But he didn’t mind. Woohyun also didn’t mind that their undying love for each other was reduced to a simple ‘I like you’ this morning. He might’ve liked it better. Last night they quickly went from coworkers, to mutual crushes, to lovers, and to fiancés. Woohyun didn’t mind taking a step back from all of that to just ‘boyfriends.’

Because in the end, Kim Sunggyu was still his and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
